Problem: $ { {4} \times \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {-2} \\ {2} & {3}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{4}\times{-2} & {4}\times{-2} \\ {4}\times{2} & {4}\times{3}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-8} & {-8} \\ {8} & {12}\end{array}\right]}$